Fatigue et cheveux
by Okanesama
Summary: Quand la fatigue vous donne envie de vous arracher les cheveux, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon... Surtout si le désir s'en mêle.  Allusions yaoi et peut-être présence de lemons dans les prochains chapitres .


**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Tout est à cet ***** de Tite Kubo.

**Résumé**: Quand la fatigue vous donne envie de vous arracher les cheveux, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon... Surtout si le désir s'en mêle. (Allusions yaoi et peut-être présence de lemons dans les prochains chapitres).

**Note**: Ceci sera surement en deux parties, mais seulement si l'envie d'écrire se fait présente (l'inspiration, elle, est toujours là). Et puis, qui sait, y'aura peut-être un lemon...

* * *

Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer ce qu'il endurait… Personne ne pouvait simplement envisager toute la douleur qu'il devait contenir pour ne pas exploser… Il avait envie de hurler, de s'arracher les cheveux, frapper, pleurer même… Chaque mois, c'était la même histoire. Chaque mois, il n'avait qu'une seule envie: fuir.

[...]

Nnoitora était beau. Ça, beaucoup était d'accord sur ce simple fait… Et ceux qui ne pensaient pas à "beauté" lorsqu'ils le voyaient, ceux là même qui le trouvaient laid, et bien… C'était juste de la jalousie.

Un prédateur, c'était ce qu'il était. Que cela soit de ses longues jambes, de son torse musclé et imberbe, ou bien de son unique œil d'où flamboyait une lueur sauvage et agressive, tout chez Nnoitora faisait penser à un prédateur. Mais un prédateur qui prenait soin de son apparence… Jamais on ne l'avait vu avec l'ombre d'un poil sur le visage, le torse, les jambes ou… Ailleurs (pour ceux et celles qui auraient eu l'extrême honneur de vérifier cette hypothèse). Jamais une seule tâche sur ses vêtements, jamais une seule cicatrice sur cette peau parfaite et provocatrice. Et ses cheveux, noirs et brillants qui étaient toujours symétriques… Parfait en somme. Mais ce n'est pas par l'opération du saint Esprit que notre cher quinto avait atteint cette perfection de l'esthétisme. Non, en l'occurrence c'est Tesla qui s'occupait de tout.

Pauvre Tesla qui était la bonne à tout faire. Que ce soit le linge, les draps, la nourriture, Santa Theresa, la poussière, le ménage… Il s'occupait d'absolument tout. Et lorsque ses "camarades fraccion" lui demandaient comment il faisait pour supporter tout ça, il leur répondait tout simplement :

« -De quoi ? Laver ? Mais ça ne me dérange pas, ce n'est rien du tout par rapport à… »

Et il finissait là sa phrase, baissait les yeux et partait, laissant les autres indignés, révoltés par ce qui pouvait faire subir ce barbare à ce si gentil arrancar…

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que ce que Tesla considérait comme "une horrible épreuve" était tout autre qu'un acte barbare ou violent. C'était même le contraire : cela devait bien être le seul moment de détente et de douceur que pouvait partager un espada et son fraccion…

Justement, voilà Tesla qui se préparait mentalement à la subir cette horrible épreuve. Épreuve qu'il devait subir le premier lundi de tous les mois. Les mains tremblantes, une légère goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe, il s'avançait vers ce moment de torture dont il ne savait pas s'il en ressortirait vivant…

« -Coupes pas trop court hein, pas comme la dernière fois vu que t'as faillit tout faire foirer. Sérieux je sais pas pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué, non ?

-…

-Oh tu me réponds oui ou merde connard ?

-Je… Pardonnez-moi Nnoitora-sama j'étais perdu dans mes pen…

-Ouais bah arrêtes de penser et concentres toi ! Putain si tu foires je te découpe en rondelle ! ET ARRÊTES DE TREMBLER ! C'est une COUPE DE CHEVEUX que je te demande, pas d'aller montrer ton cul à Ichimaru !

-Pardon Nnoitora-sama ! »

Soupirant, l'espada détourna le regard en murmurant : "qui m'a foutut un imbécile pareil on s'le demande…", tandis que Tesla tentait désespérément d'arrêter ses tremblements. Mais en sachant la suite, il ne pût empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort…

Vous devez très certainement vous dire: il va quand même nous péter une durite pour une simple coupe de cheveux? Et bien si! Mais ce n'était pas une coupe de cheveux normale... En effet, Nnoitora avait beau etre un espada sans peur et sans reproche, il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout: la sensation de ces cheveux fourbes qui s'étaient glissés dans ses vêtements... Combien de fois déjà avait-il pété des câbles? Même lui ne saurait le dire. Alors, il avait trouvé une solution simple et efficace: se mettre en caleçons et aller se laver juste après la séance de coiffure. Le pauvre Tesla -qui déjà rien qu'à la sensation d'être si proche de son espada rendait... Fébrile- avait cru mourir lorsque le quinto retira ses vêtements la première fois.

Maintenant, vous pouvez un peu mieux comprendre de quoi souffre notre pauvre petit fraccion…

C'est donc avec une vue plus que délicieuse sur le dos et la chute de rein de l'espada que Tesla devait couper les cheveux si précieux. Et c'était pas de la tarte ! Essayez de vous imaginer avec: dans une main une poignée de longs cheveux soyeux et doux, dans l'autre une paire de ciseaux dangereux, agressifs et froid, et que vos yeux étaient inexorablement attirés plus bas, vraiment plus bas de l'endroit où ils auraient dû se trouver… Là où la peau semblait si douce, vierge de toutes traces, blanches et d'une odeur si alléchante que vous n'aviez qu'une seule envie : y planter vos dents, en prendre un peu entre vos lèvres et suçoter afin d'y goûter… Et que suite à votre action, un doux gémissement parvienne à vos orei…

« -PUTAIN TESLA CONCENTRES TOI SINON JE TE FOUS LA BOULE A ZERO ! ABRUTI T'AS FAILLIT ME COUPER L'OREILLE ! »

Vraiment, pauvre Tesla…

« -Pardon Nnoitora-sama ! Je fais attention !

-Putain t'es chiant. Tu peux me dire POURQUOI à chaque fois je suis obligé de gueuler comme un con pour que tu fasses c'que j't'demande ?

-Je… Je…

-Tu QUOI ?

-Je pense à… Enfin je…

-Putain je te jure que des fois je t'en mettrais bien une, t'as VRAIMENT de la chance que j'ai de la patience. Reprends là où t'en étais ET FAIS GAFFE ! »

Déterminé, le vaillant fraccion reprit sa tâche. Ardue la tâche. Surtout qu'ils revenaient tout juste d'une mission de trois jours dans le Hueco Mundo, qu'il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose, pas beaucoup dormit et que cette peau lui donnait vraiment, mais vraiment faim… Et il était si… Fatigué…

Doucement, la tête de Tesla glissa et se posa sur l'épaule de Nnoitora, et tout aussi doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur cette peau qui le faisait rêver… C'était si chaud, si bon… C'était forcément un rêve, un bien beau rêve…

De son côté, le quinto mit pas mal de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il hallucinait ou bien Tesla était _vraiment_ en train de lui baver dessus là ?

Pour une fois, il décida de ne pas s'énerver et de, _calmement_, demander des explications.

« -Tesla ?

-Huuuum ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Je… rêve…

-Et de _quoi_ est ce que tu rêves ?

-De vous… En train de… Gémir… Et de moi… En train de vous… De... vous…

-En train d'me quoi ? »

Un léger ronflement lui répondit.

« -Putain. Pour UNE FOIS que je veux avoir une putain de conversation NORMALE, cet enfoiré DORT ! Super. Qu'il aille pas se plaindre que je suis pas sociable ce connard. »

Malgré le semblant d'assurance que l'on pouvait discerner dans sa voix, Nnoitora n'en menait pas large. Il l'aurait bien réveiller en gueulant, comme d'habitude, mais il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que les ciseaux étaient toujours dans la main de Tesla, et qu'entre les lames tranchantes il y avait une bonne et grosse touffe de ses cheveux magnifiques. Si son fraccion se réveillait en sursaut, il y avait un risque ENORME qu'il referme les ciseaux. Et adieu sa coupe de beau gosse. La méthode "gros barbare" ne pouvant être appliquée, l'espada ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Dans le genre perdu, il était le roi. Bon, il allait essayer une méthode qu'il n'avait jamais appliqué autrefois, une méthode qui le dégoutait atrocement mais, s'agissant de ses cheveux, il était prêt à faire un effort et réveiller Tesla... Doucement.

« -Hum… Tesla ?

-…

-…

-…

-Teslaaaaaaaa…

-…

-Abrutiiiiiii…

-…

-Connaaaaaaaard…

-…

-Putain de bordel de merde réveilles toi sinon je t'éclaaaaaaates…

-… »

Méthode douce : aucun résultat. Il avait le sommeil lourd.

L'espada eut alors une idée : il allait très délicatement retirer les ciseaux d'autour ces précieux cheveux, et ensuite lui foutre dans l'œil à cet imbécile! Au moins il aurait une bonne excuse la prochaine fois qu'il raterait sa coupe.

Nnoitora passa donc à l'action. De sa main gauche, il se saisit des ciseaux, tandis que de la droite il écarta doucement, vraiment doucement, ses cheveux d'entre les lames meurtrières. Et, contre toute attente, l'opération fut un succès !

Rassuré de ne pas se retrouver avec une coupe à la Tousen (il détestait ces sortes de fils de merde qui lui sortait du crâne), le quinto se leva -faisant tomber Tesla par terre- et se retourna, prêt à faire payer à son fraccion cet épisode honteux. Mais, en voyant le blondinet allongé par terre, le visage serein, Nnoitora sentit une légère onde de culpabilité l'étreindre… Cependant, elle disparut tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu. Pour revenir. Puis repartir.

Et oui ! Le grand, très très grand Nnoitora Jiruga hésitait ! Devait-il massacrer cet imbécile qui ne faisait que des conneries alors que ce qu'il lui demandait n'était pas si compliqué que ça, ou bien pour une fois, le laisser se reposer... Après tout, ils avaient effectué cette mission trois jours durant, sans dormir ni manger, et puis même s'il n'était pas parfait Tesla était le seul qui le respectait à sa juste valeur... Quoi qu'il s'en foutait comme de la première âme qu'il avait bouffé de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Et puis pourquoi réflechissait-il autant pour cet imbécile de première d'ailleurs? Il avait juste à le réveiller et à l'engueuler! Putain de merde, toutes ces interrogations à la con, c'était vraiment pas pour lui... Donc revenons à nos cochons: allait-il lui bousiller la gueule, ou lui foutre la paix pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu son fraccion?

« -Putain il m'aura tout fait c't'abruti... »

C'est donc avec un mal de crâne qui commençait à poindre que Nnoitora décida de partir et de laisser cette pauvre créature sommeiller tranquillement, allongé à même le sol. Il allait pas non plus le ramener dans son lit, faut pas pousser Aizen dans les orties hein!

* * *

**Reviewer si le coeur vous en dit... Mais sachez que ça motive beaucoup beaucoup pour écrire (et y'a que la motivation qui me manque pour une suite ^^). **

**Merci de votre lecture! **

**Note: **Je viens de me rendre compte que je poste ça le jour de Noël... ... J'ai pas de vie T_T Ayez pitié, donnez-moi en une XD (Pétage de câble de l'auteur à qui ce P*TAIN DE PERE NOEL N'A PAS APPORTÉ SA PELUCHE DE NNOITORA! Si je le vois ce vieux bonhomme avec sa barbe de merde, JE LUI FAIT BOUFFER SON TRAINEAU!)


End file.
